Jataro Kemuri
Jataro Kemuri (煙 蛇太郎 Kemuri Jatarō) to postać występująca w Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Jataro jest jednym z członków Wojowników Nadziei. Nosi tytuł Superszkolna Plastyka (超小学生級の「図工の時間」''chō shōgakusei kyū no “zukō no jikan”''). W walce, Jataro kontroluje "Priest Robot Doctor von Gerolt", który ma specjalne ataki jak: Killing Spree Bomb Punishment i Serial Killer Bomb Punishment. Po przegraniu walki z Komaru Naegi i Toko Fukawą, zostaje na nim wykonana egzekucja przez Monokuma Kids w rozdziale 2, jednak w jakiś sposób przetrwał i ukazano go na końcu, wraz z innymi członkami Wojowników Nadziei. Jataro powraca w Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Strona: Przyszłość z innymi dawnymi członkami Wojowników Nadziei. Jataro pojawia się jako postać epizodyczna w 30-minutowej OVA, Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World ''jako część wyimaginowanego świata Nagito. Wygląd Jataro to chłopiec w szkolnym wieku. Zwykle nosi zszytą, skórzaną maskę, która może być podwójną maską gazową. Potwierdza to fakt, iż rura oddechowa wisi pod jego brodą. Chłopiec ma zielone oczy, a na jego tęczówce znajduje się wzór skalpela. Po typ jak z twarzy Jataro zdjęto maskę, okazuje się, że ma on piękną twarz i jasnobrązowe włosy. Bohater nosi workowatą, brązową koszulę, czerwony krawat, pomarańczowo-brązowe spodenki oraz brązowy fartuch. Przy piersi na fartuchu zaczepiona jest srebrna odznaka Wojowników Nadziei. Na plecach, Jataro nosi białe randoseru z płomiennym motywem, które jest w większości wypełnione narzędziami. Osobowość Cytaty * "Ah--czekaj... mogę poćwiczyć jeszcze moje przedstawienie się? Wiesz jak to jest, gdy patrzysz się na szprychy rowerowe i nagle oblatuje cię strach? No, z jakiegoś powodu wyobrażasz sobie jak bardzo by bolało,gdybyś włożył tam swoją rękę... Oh, um, nazywam się Jataro Kemuri. I skóra ptaka nigdy nie jest smaczna, nieważne w jaki sposób ją ugotujesz. Byłem dobry w malowaniu i obróbkach ręcznych, więc zwali mnie Superszkolną Plastyką. Jeśli chodzi o plastykę czy technikę, zrobię najświętszą rzecz dla Wojowników Nadziei...Oh, no i, zastanawiam się czy kosmici istnieją." * "Jesteśmy grupą bohaterów, która poluje na demony...Ale tak naprawdę to nikt mnie tu nie chce..." * "To ja powinienem był umrzeć. W sumie to mogę. Tak właśnie się czuje...Jak próbujesz ukryć swoje myśli o tym, że powinienem był umrzeć, bo nikt mnie nie lubi... Ale ja się z tobą zgadzam. Byłoby o wiele lepiej, gdyby umarł ten nienawidzony niż lider Wojowników Nadziei..." * "O niebiosa, wcielcie moje słowa w życie, zlitujcie się nad zagubioną duszą! Haaaiyaaa!" * "Tak...powinienem skupić się na polowaniu na demony. I na tym, żeby zawsze myć zęby." * "Co? Obrzydliwy? Nie wiem, uważam, że jestem radosnym dzieckiem... Oj, może ja... po prostu nie rozumiem co znaczy "radosny"? Jeśli tak, to przepraszam. Przepraszam. Naprawdę przepraszam. Z głębi mojego serca, bardzo przepraszam. Błagam, przebacz mi, przepraszam." * "...Co? Nie przebaczycie mi? Skoro mi nie przebaczycie, czy to znaczy... że mnie nienawidzicie? Cóż, może się mylę. Może tylko się ze mną droczycie, jak chłopcy, którzy droczą się z dziewczynami, które lubią... Znaczy, jeśli jesteście miłośnikami małych chłopców i chcecie mnie kochać, aż oszalejecie..." * "To wszystko jest dla zabicia czasu. Zwykłe odwrócenie wzroku od horroru dziejącego się wokół was. Musicie być bardzo wyluzowani, skoro interesujecie się tym, co mam do powiedzenia ...Typowe dla demonów." * " 'Niektórych rzeczy lepiej nie wiedzieć"...Tak mówią dorośli. Byłoby lepiej dla Pana Świnki, gdyby nie dowiedział się, że niedługo zostanie bekonem... Co nie zmienia faktu, że Pan Świnka umrze. Więc czy nie lepiej jest mu tego nie mówić?" * "Dokładnie, po prostu mnie nienawidź. Tylko tyle wystarczy. Jestem przybyszem z Planety Nienawidzonej, gdzie bycie nienawidzonym sprawia, że czujesz się lepiej. I o wiele łatwiej jest być nienawidzonym." * "To już nie ma znaczenia... Mimo wszystko, bawię się o wiele lepiej niż wcześniej. Powinienem podziękować Paniom i Panom Demonom. Chcę powiedzieć, "Dziękuje za nauczenie mnie, że jestem jedynie obrzydliwym, ohydnym, bezużytecznym gnojem". Żyję jak gnój, będąc przez niego otoczonym! Wewnątrz tego raju, gdzie żaden dorosły nie może mi wejść w drogę!" * "N-Nie, nie możesz zobaczyć! Wszystko tylko nie to! Jeśli zobaczysz moją twarz, twoje oczy zgniją! Naprawdę! Naprawdę od razu się wypalą! J-Jeśli tak nie będzie, to... Dlaczego zmusiła mnie do noszenia tej maski? Dlaczego byłem zmuszony nosić tę duszną maskę każdego dnia?! Po prostu jestem tak ohydny... Jestem tak obrzydliwy i nienawidzony... bardziej niż ktokolwiek na tym świecie. Pewnie moja głowa jest cała wygięta, bo doktor za mocno pociągnął, gdy się rodziłem... A wtedy, moje pory skóry zostały całkowicie zgniecione, włosy wyrwane, razem z twarzą... A moje uszy ledwo co się trzymają mojej twarzy, jak mięso rzucone w ścianę... A moje usta są na lewą stronę, dziąsła suche, zgniłe i brązowe... A mój nos to jedynie zeschnięta kupa mięsa... To musi być okropne! Dlatego właśnie wstydziła się ze mną wychodzić! "Nie wyglądasz tak, jak inne dzieci." Więc to o tym mówiła... Jeżeli ujrzysz tak obrzydliwą twarz, twoje oczy zostaną zgniecione i zemdlejesz!" * "Jestem taki szczęśliwy! Jeżeli jestem tak bardzo nienawidzony, to nie ma powodu bawić się w fałszywe przyjaźnie i starać się być lubianym... jestem wolny... mogę robić co chcę." Ciekawostki * Jataro w wersji angielskiej posiada tą samą aktorkę głosową, Michelle Ruff, co Yuta Asahina. * W prologu, Jataro wspomniał, że chciałby pewnego dnia poprowadzić pociąg. * Imię ''"Jataro" (蛇太郎) jest połączeniem 蛇 - "wąż", 太 - "pulchny" i 郎 - "syn". To imię może odnosić się do jego niejednolitej maski, która przypomina łuski gadów. Imię "Kemuri" jest tu używane jako nazwisko i oznacza "dym" albo "spaliny". Ono zaś odnosi się do schematu kolorystycznego Jataro i jego tytułu; bowiem niektóre rzemiosła artystyczne grożą wybuchem i ulotnieniem się niebezpiecznych oparów. es:Jataro Kemuri fr:Jataro Kemuri en:Jataro Kemuri Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa AE